Buenas noches
by Dryadeh
Summary: Te oí gritar. Yo a ti también, Ron. Ron&Hermione. Spoilers de DH!. Regalo de cumpleaños para Dream-kat


Este fic contiene **Spoilers **leves de DH.

_Para ti, **Dream-Kat**, por ser tan genial, tan humilde por esa joya que me regalaste, en tinta y papel. Por todo lo que me hizo llorar, por todo lo que me hizo sentir. Por ti. Feliz cumpleaños con retraso._

**

* * *

**

**Buenas noches**

Normalmente Ronald Weasley no se hubiera colado en la habitación de Hermione Granger. Pero esa noche las cosas no eran normales.

Porque no se había fugado de puntillas para no despertar a Harry de su habitación en Hogwarts, tampoco de la de la Madriguera. Y Hermione no estaba durmiendo en lo alto de esas dichosos escaleras que se convertían en un tobogán diabólico cuando algún jovenzuelo cargado de testosterona las pisaba.

Estaban en casa de Bill y Fleur y esa misma tarde habían hecho una fatídica visita a la Mansión Malfoy. Eso explicaba también o justificaba hasta cierto punto, que Ron girara la manilla con cuidado y se metiera sigilosamente en ese pequeño cuarto donde Hermione descansaba.

Porque Ron no podía dormir, no podía hacerlo sin comprobar una vez más que ella estaba bien, viva. No creía que nadie pudiera culparle por la extraña ansiedad que sentía mientras susurraba un suave _Lumos_ y apuntaba desde la distancia hacia el rostro de Hermione, después de todo, ella había sido cruelmente torturada unas horas atrás. Y no le importaba que Hermione le hubiera dicho hasta la saciedad que estaba bien y que él se hubiera convertido en una especie de muleta humana, ayudándola a caminar allí a donde iba, porque Ron no podía librarse del miedo. Ese miedo atroz, animal e irracional que le había poseído cuando la había escuchado gritar de dolor a través del techo que les separaba. Ese miedo tan indomable que por un momento le había hecho sentirse capaz de partir los barrotes de acero mágico con la fuerza de sus dedos, de pura desesperación. Ese miedo que hacía que su corazón todavía latiera como una bludger desbocada de dentro a fuera, como si quisiera desgarrarle el pecho para volar en libertad.

Ella dormía, o eso le pareció a Ron, observando cuidadosamente cada centímetro de su rostro pálido. Demasiado pálido, casi gris, pero ella aún no había recuperado el color. La boca se cerraba todavía en una mueca extraña, como si sintiera rastros de dolor que trataba de contener. Las manos se aferraban a la almohada, como una niña se aferra a la túnica de su papá cuando tiene miedo. Estaba encogida, en posición fetal, protegiéndose inconscientemente de sus recuerdos.

Ron sabía que acercarse más no sería aconsejable, porque la luz de la varita podría despertarla, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba acercarse lo suficiente para comprobar que respiraba, que dormía temporalmente, como la princesa de ese cuento de hadas muggle del que Hermione le había hablado alguna vez. Un beso de amor la había despertado y oh, Merlín, Ron le impediría dormirse a base de besos.

Por supuesto, eso era muy fácil de decir en su fuero interno cuando ella estaba dormida y él podía observarla impunemente, pero cuando Hermione abrió los ojos repentinamente, Ron se acobardó.

-Hermione –murmuró avergonzado, retirando la varita. Murmuró un suave _Nox_ y la luz se apagó, sumiéndoles a ambos en la oscuridad. Ron escuchó a Hermione tanteando la mesilla de noche y unos segundos después, la bombilla que colgaba sobre la cabeza del chico, se encendió como un dedo acusador.

-Ron –musitó ella, incorporándose penosamente. Su brazo extendido tembló cuando ella apoyó su peso en él para quedar recostada contra el cabecero de la cama, y Ron olvidó su vergüenza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se situó a su lado, la sujetó suavemente –un historiador no hubiera tocado con más delicadeza las hojas de una vieja reliquia literaria, ni un jardinero los pétalos de sus flores –y la ayudó a sentarse. Hermione apretó los labios y Ron observó al apartarse con cierta reticencia de ella, que estaba aún más pálida que antes. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Ron¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, estirando las mantas hasta que le llegaron a la cintura.

-Bueno… no podía dormir –murmuró para el cuello del enorme pijama que Bill le había dejado.

-Ron –le apremió ella con ese tono que usaba su madre cuando quería que confesara algo. Y rápido.

-Y quería saber si estabas bien –se rindió y procedió a analizar cada rincón de la pequeña habitación, porque bueno, a él siempre le había interesado la decoración. Especialmente cuando era una excusa para no mirar a Hermione.

-Ron –resopló ella con paciencia –ya os he dicho doce millones de veces que estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar –Ron se atrevió a mirarla y a abrir la boca para replicar –y no, no necesito nada. Ni un vaso de agua, ni una poción para dormir, ni otra manta.

Bueno, estaban en Navidades, hacía frío. Era perfectamente razonable que él y Harry le hubieran puesto una media docena de mantas encima. Estaba débil y lo último que necesitaba era pillar un constipado.

Ella debió de adivinar sus pensamientos al ver el ceño fruncido de Ron, porque resopló de nuevo y esbozó una sonrisa débil.

-Tú también necesitas descansar, Ron –dijo –será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Como si pudiera hacerlo, pensó Ron, resignado.

-Está bien, está bien –farfulló y se dirigió a la puerta con brusquedad. Tomó la manilla de la puerta como si fuera la mano de Krum –es decir, con la fuerza suficiente para fracturarle los huesos –y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir. Pero por algo que tal vez se llame valor, tal vez primer amor, Ron no atravesó el quicio de la puerta, sino que se quedó parado bajo él, flotando sobre la línea que lo separaba de Hermione. Y se volvió un poco, lo justo para que ella pudiera oírle, ver sus labios moviéndose, y si prestaba atención algún que otro parpadeo de sus pestañas casi rubias –porque a veces ser pelirrojo era una mierda y hacía tiempo que había aceptado que no podría tener pestañas oscuras como los galanes de las telenovelas mágicas -.

-Te oí gritar –confesó, como si aquello hubiera sido lo más difícil que hubiera dicho en su vida. Y tal vez era así. Porque Ron nunca se había sentido tan terriblemente mal y aterrado como lo hizo cuando a ella la torturaron. Porque quiso salvarla a costa de su vida y si no hubiera podido hacerlo, hubiera querido morir para no escuchar nunca más esos gritos.

Se hizo silencio. Hermione no respondió y Ron no pudo ver su rostro porque eso hubiera implicado que ella pudiera ver el suyo. En su lugar esperó unos segundos en la jamba de la puerta, esperando, deseando, rezando con desesperación que Hermione le diera algún motivo, que le diera el más delgado hilo al que aferrarse para quedarse con ella, en su habitación.

-Yo también –dijo ella con voz tan suave que Ron dudó haberla oído –Yo también te oí gritar, Ron.

Y Ron no necesitó nada más para quedarse, porque en realidad había estado buscando una excusa para hacerlo desde que había puesto los pies descalzos en la alfombra que había junto a su cama. La puerta se cerró a un pasillo desierto.

-En realidad, yo tampoco podía dormir –susurró Hermione cuando Ron se volvió hacia ella. Enrojeció un poco y miró a la izquierda del pelirrojo –Supongo que ese sillón es cómodo.

Hermione nunca le diría directamente que se quedara a dormir con ella porque eso podría interpretarse de muchas maneras que les hicieran incomodar a ambos. Pero por supuesto, siempre encontraba la manera de decir lo que quería sin decirlo y a Ron el corazón le temblaba en el pecho al saber que podía quedarse con ella.

-Supongo –corroboró recordando el sillón. Sin embargo, Ron no tenía intención de dormir en el sillón, porque estaba demasiado lejos de ella. Algo azorado, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en el suelo, justo delante de la mesilla. Junto a ella, al alcance de su mano. Donde debía estar.

-¿Estarás bien ahí? –preguntó ella, dubitativa, y los ojos le brillaban tanto que por un momento Ron se preguntó si estaba llorando. Armándose de valor, alargó una mano y tomó de la Hermione. Ella tenía la mano fría y Ron se la estrechó, poseído por el instinto de calentarla.

-Ahora sí –musitó mirándola fijamente. Hermione bajó la mirada hasta sus manos enlazadas y enrojeció levemente. Murmuró algo que sonó con un atropellado "_bien_" y se escurrió en la cama hasta acabar tumbada. Después, con la diestra, apuntó a la bombilla del techo y la luz se apagó.

Por supuesto Ron sabía que no sería capaz de dormir. El pomo del segundo cajón se le incrustaba en la espalda y el brazo se le cansaba de estar estirado para tomar la mano de Hermione, pero eso no tenía importancia porque la luz de la luna atravesaba los estores de la ventana, permitiéndole contemplarla entre un suave resplandor plateado. Y por él podría pasarse la noche mirándola, escuchándola respirar, estrechando su mano ansiosamente para asegurarse de que estaba viva, con él.

A Ron le gustaría despertarla por la mañana con un beso, como a la Bella Durmiente, pero él no era un príncipe azul y no había pruebas que superar para poder besarla, excepto tal vez las que se imponía él mismo. Y esa noche en la que ya se había saltado tantas normas silenciosamente pactadas, Ron se sentía lo bastante temerario como para tentar su suerte de nuevo.

Así que desincrustó el cajón de la espalda, se puso de rodillas y sin soltar la mano de Hermione se acercó hasta su rostro. Su respiración era tranquila y pausada y a Ron le sonaba como las olas que iban y venían en la playa, más allá. Seguramente estaba dormida y al día siguiente no recordaría que él la había besado, pero Ron lo haría, siempre.

Y sin darle más vueltas –Ron sabía lo peligroso que podría ser eso – se inclinó sobre sus labios y la besó. Ella tenía la boca entreabierta y Ron notó su respiración en la suya, envíandole un cosquilleo por el esofago hasta el pecho, como si acabara de beber un trago de whisky de fuego. Y lo cierto era que se sentía lo suficientemente mareado como para haberlo hecho. Aminoró la presión sobre los labios de Hermione, dispuesto a retirarse, pero justo entonces la sintió responder tímida, pero firmemente. Fue apenas un roce de lenguas, un apretón de labios, un gesto de cariño más que una briosa caricia, ambos demasiado extenuados para ir más allá. Luego él se apartó y volvió a encajar el pomo del cajón entre un par de vertebras, pegando el culo al duro suelo. Pero no soltó su mano, ni ella se la soltó a él.

-Buenas noches, Ron –dijo en la penumbra.

-Buenas noches, Hermione –respondió él, aunque sabía que ya se había quedado dormida. Del mismo modo que sabía que al día siguiente tendría un terrible dolor de espalda y una hendidura con formo de pomo cinco centímetros por debajo de los omoplatos. Posiblemente también le dolería el trasero y tendría agujetas en el brazo de sujetar la mano de Hermione.

Del mismo modo que sabía que, probablemente cuando Hermione despertara él ya no estaría allí y ambos fingirían que nada de eso había ocurrido. Porque estaban en guerra, Harry les necesitaba y tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar que ellos mismos.

Pero ese _Buenas noches_ había sido una promesa. La promesa de que Ron la despertaría con un beso cuando la guerra acabara.

* * *

_Es corto, cutre y cursi, lo sé, pero esto me ha salido a las 5 de la madrugada. Espero que te haya gustado, Dream :) La idea de este fic me la diste tú, cuando dijiste en la quedada que no te creías que Ron y Hermione no se hubieran besado en casa de Bill y Fleur, después de que la torturaran. Aquí esta tu -cutre- beso._

_Sé que me he habré ganado varias enemigas: mis lectoras de dramione por "pasarme al lado oscuro" -la culpa es de Dream-kat, pedidle cuentas a ella- y las fans del Ron/Hermione por maltratar así a su pareja -y de nuevo os remito a Dream-kat porque, ya os digo, que ella tiene la culpa de todo-. Aclaro que sigue sin gustarme del todo el Ron/Hermione -y si he llegado a este grado de casi-aceptación también es culpa de Dream- y si he escrito sobre esta pareja cuando jamás creí que lo haría, ha sido sólo por ella. Porque ella lo vale._

_Se aceptan amenazas de muerte y cosas por el estilo, ya sabéis :)_

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
